vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aneko Hinode
Aneko Hinode is a main character of Vampire Knight Crimson and the heiress to the Hinode Semi-Monarchy. She is the best friend of Rinya Kuraishima and the first adopted child of the Headmaster. She attended Cross Academy but now is a free-lancing vampire hunter searching for her family. Appearance Aneko is a short female with thick brown hair. She wears thick rimmed blue glasses over her green eyes. She is fair-skinned and fit. After her pureblood genetics is brought back, her hair turns slightly lighter and she has ethereal beauty "beyond all compare".In Rido's words, upon meeting her for the first time. She appears quite youthful and seems to have somewhat matured in appearance after that point. Personality Coming soon! History Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Abilities Coming soon! Relationships Headmaster Kaien Cross : Main Page: Aneko & Kaien Aneko and Headmaster Cross's relationship as a father-daughter duo begins far before the main story. While on an expedition of hunting down some Level Es residing in the border of the Hinode faction of the vampire community, Kaien hears the cries of an infant, he goes to investigate and finds a one-year-old Aneko covered in blood wrapped in a blanket resting in a bush. Kaien quickly takes sympathy on the infant and looks for who might've left her but to no avail. He then adopts her and soon does his own private investigation about the area he found her and any events that may lead to her being found there. Aneko and Kaien are quiet close and many believe he's the real father of Aneko. They do, at times, have petty squabbles but quickly make up for it. Kaname Kuran : Main Page: Aneko & Kaname Aneko hasn't really trusted Kaname ever since he arrived with Yuki. She can tell he isn't who he exactly says he is and clearly has a different motive for attending the school rather than to help vampires and humans coexist. She often challenges Kaname but after finding out that he does know who her biological family is, she tries to befriend him for only him to distance himself. Over the whole time, Aneko had developed feelings for Kaname without being aware of it. Kaname deems her as someone important to him and a key piece in protecting Yuki, or that was his original thoughts. He soon attempts to get her to accept him as her ex-fiancé; before the vanishing of the Hinode family, Kaname and Aneko were set to marry once she was of-age making her the "queen" of the vampire community as a whole, including any break-off parts such as the Monarchy of Hinode (all that broke off are from the first break-off). Yuki "Cross" Kuran : Main Page: Yuki & Aneko Coming soon! Zero Kiryu : Main Page: Aneko & Zero Coming soon! More Coming Soon! Quotes Coming soon! Trivia * Her name translates to "Sunrise is the elder child sister". ** Hinode (日の出) means "Sunrise", Ane (姉) means "Elder sister", and Ko (子) means "Child". ** However, her name could take on multiple different meanings. References Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Former Human